Strong
by Aria-chi
Summary: Berawal dari kekecewaan yang mendalam, Lucy berubah. Dia menjadi lebih tangguh dan kuat. Sampai terjadi sesuatu pada dunia ini, sehingga hanya Lucy yang menyelamatkannya, mengorbankan dirinya sendiri untuk seorang lelaki yang ia cintai selama ini. Bagaimanakah akhir petualangan Lucy? /RnR?/Gaje, abal dst./DONT LIKE DONT READ!/
1. Ichi : Change

myst29 datang lagi! /buagh

Adakah yang bertanya-tanya kenapa cepat sekali _update _bikin cerita baru? Adakah yang bertanya? Adakah? *ngarep*

Oke, kali ini myst datang dengan fanfict multichapter lho! **_multichapter!_ ** (Di bold, italic, dan di underline!)

#dor

Terlalu mendramatisir? Begitulah!

Sekian curcolnya. Oh iya,

**Warning **: Anda mungkin akan muntah kalau baca fanfic ini.

.

.

.

BERCANDA!

**Yang benar, ada beberapa sihir kreasi sendiri. Jadi mohon di maklumi bila anda tidak mengenal sihir-sihir tersebut.**

Terima kasih karena mau membaca sampai sini. Oh ya, ada beberapa yang _crossover _sama Jigoku Shoujo.

Jadi, silahkan membaca, terima kasih!

Maaf curhatannya kebanyakan! MAAF! :)

Dan saya pendatang baru di ffn!

* * *

Kekecewaan yang mendalam di alami olehnya. Dia tidak tahu mengapa, dia tidak mempunyai jawaban atas pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu. Seberapa keraspun dia mencari, dia tidak akan pernah menyadarinya. Walau jawaban dari pertanyaan dan derita yang dia alami, sangatlah mudah. _Simple yet complicated._

**Strong**

**©myst29**

**Fairy tail © Hiro Mashima**

* * *

Dengan langkah lesu, penyihir berambut kuning itu berjalan di sekitar sungai. Pandangannya tidak berarah. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu sekarang. Warna dunia yang tenggelam oleh merah jingga, bahkan tidak di sadari gadis itu. Gadis itu tidak mau melihat kemanapun lagi, karena sekarang matanya hanya menatap ke aliran sungai. Di ingatnya kejadian tadi di _guild _Fairy Tail.

"_O, Lucy!" Teriak lelaki berambut merah muda, melambaikan tangannya. Lucy, nama gadis itu, yang tengah meminum jus jeruk menoleh dan tersenyum lebar. _

"_Natsu! Ada apa?" Jawab Lucy, sama-sama tersenyum._

"_Aku mau tanya. Siapa yang kamu suka, Lucy?" Tanya Natsu, langsung ke pertanyaan yang ingin di tanyakannya tanpa basa-basi. Lucy menyemburkan jus jeruk yang di dalam mulutnya. Mirajane hanya dapat menggelengkan kepala, dengan lirikan menggoda. Sekarang, Natsu berumur 20 tahun dan mereka makin akrab._

"Mou_, Natsu! Kenapa kau tanya hal tidak penting itu?" Lucy mengelap mulutnya yang basah. _

"_He? Emang kenapa?" Jawab Natsu sekenaknya. Lucy menghela napas. Berbagai lelaki keren langsung lewat di pikirannya._

"_Tentu saja _Suzuki_-kun! Dia itu keren dan sempurna!" ujar Lucy, _fangirling _sendiri. Mirajane menepuk dahinya. Suzuki adalah karakter _manga _Kimi no Neiro, alias bukan orang asli. Tampaknya Natsu tidak mengetahui itu._

"_Begitu? _Yokatta~ _kalau begini aku bisa tenang!" Seru Natsu._

"_Eh?" Ada sesuatu di hati Lucy yang membuatnya seperti di remas-remas. Kenapa dia kecewa mendengar itu? Kenapa? Pasti ada yang aneh. "Ke…kenapa memangnya Natsu?"_

"_Karena aku dan Lisanna minggu depan akan menikah!" Seru Natsu dengan cengiran khas-nya. Sambaran petir langsung memenuhi perut Lucy._

Lucy melepas sepatunya. Dengan satu gerakan, kedua kakinya kini terendam air. Tangannya menyusuri aliran air sungai itu juga. Harum rumput menyergap hidungnya. Dia menutup mata. Dia harus menenangkan diri. Kenapa Lucy begitu sedih ketika mendengar pernyataan Natsu?

—Apakah…

—Apakah Lucy menyukai_nya_?

_Tes._

Lucy tidak bisa menahan lagi perasaan yang membludak di dadanya. Dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk menghiburnya dan memberitahu bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, walau sudah jelas sekali semuanya _tidak baik-baik saja_. Tapi Lucy senang dengan itu. Karena berbohong seperti itu membuatnya lebih baik.

"Kecewa?" Tanya sebuah suara yang dingin, tak berperasaan dan berekspresi. Lucy mendongak, dan matanya menangkap sepasang mata merah yang jelas sekali tersirat kesedihan mendalam. Lebih dari kesedihannya. Tapi, tak ulung Lucy mengangguk. Gadis itu—sumber suara, mengenakan pakaian anak sekolah menengah berwarna hitam legam dengan pita merah. Rambutnya panjang sepaha dan—tidak perlu di katakan lagi—sangat cantik.

Gadis itu mengerjapkan matanya sekali, kemudian dari sakunya, dia mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sesuatu yang bersinar keperakan. Singkat kata—benar-benar indah. Lucy terperangah. Tiba-tiba, sinar itu menuju dadanya, dan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya. Setelah itu, ada jeda.

"Kamu akan bisa menggunakan hampir kebanyakan sihir, Lucy. Dengan ini. Selain itu—" Gadis itu memunculkan lagi. Banyak kunci-kunci, kemudian di jadikan satu. Warnanya benar-benar indah—merah-keemasan. Sinar putih menyinari kunci. "Kau tidak perlu takut kehilangan kunci. Kunci ini terhubung dengan pikiranmu. Bila kau membutuhkannya, kunci ini langsung muncul." Jelas gadis itu. Lalu dia berbalik ingin pergi.

"Tunggu! Siapa namamu!" Teriak Lucy.

"…" Jeda sedikit. Gadis itu menoleh kebelakang dengan ekspresi datarnya. "Enma…Ai." Ucap gadis itu, dan dia menghilang.

**XXX**

"Bir, Mira-san." Ucap suara tegas. Mira yang heran dengan suara itu berbalik, dan dia menganga. Lucy, bukan dengan roknya memakai celana selutut berwarna biru, Dia memakai jas dan kaus putih. Jas-nya terbuat dari campuran bahan, lebih kuat dari armor Erza. Namun tidak berat. Seluruh isi _guild _menganga. Rambutnya di ikat satu, dan matanya—berbeda. Berwarna Ruby kecokelatan.

"Lu…Lucy?" kata Mira memastikan, karena dia sangat terkejut dengan penampilan temannya yang satu itu.

"Hn, bir." Pandangan Lucy tegas. Mira ragu-ragu. Kemudian, Gray menghampiri.

"Lucy, kau terlihat aneh hari ini." Komentar Gray.

"Masalah, bocah mesum?" Sindir Lucy sinis, dan nadanya-pun dingin. Gray tidak terima.

"Apa katamu, hah?" Balas Gray.

"Mau bertarung?" Tantang Lucy dengan seringainya yang menyeramkan. Lebih menyeramkan dari Mirajane dalam wujudnya sebagai _Satan Soul _sekalipun.

"Boleh! _Ice make: Lance!_" Seru Gray, dan es-es langsung meluncur pada Lucy. Lucy menyeringai. Sedangkan seisi _guild_, khawatir. Erza yang duduk benar-benar khawatir juga.

"_Kanso : Laser!_" Balas Lucy. Semuanya membelalak. Erza apalagi. Matanya melebar. Dan laser sekarang di pegang oleh Lucy. Bajunya berganti dengan jubah merah darah dengan armor kuning. "_Henko* : Wings!_" Teriak Lucy, dan sepasang sayap yang terbuat dari api muncul di punggung Lucy. _"Kogeki : Yami!_" Tiba-tiba, sekeliling menjadi gelap.

"Jangan panik!" Seru Erza tegas, seperti biasa. Ketika menyala kembali, Gray telah terkapar dengan luka yang cukup… membuat ngeri. Mira bergidik sebentar sebelum datang dan berlutut pada Gray untuk membantunya.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku hanya memberi pelajaran padanya. _Heal : Light!_" Kata Lucy, dan luka Gray sembuh. Seluruh isi _guild _tambah penasaran dengan Lucy. Erza yang pertama kali angkat bicara ketika keheningan memenuhi mereka.

"Lucy… dari mana kau dapat kekuatan itu?" Tanya Erza serius. Lucy menyeringai pada Erza.

"Bukan masalahmu, kan, Scarlet? Untuk apa kau tanya darimana aku dapat sesuatu itu?" Lucy membuang muka. Dia ke papan dan mencabut misi paling susah yang ada di situ. "Huh." Dia pergi. Seluruh isi _guild _terkaget-kaget dengan kekuatan Lucy.

"Dia… kuat sepertimu Erza." Gray tidak tahan. Badannya lebih baik daripada tadi.

"Dia bisa menggunakan _Requip_ _magic_, dan juga sihir yang tidak kuketahui." Pikir Erza serius. "_Henko, Heal_. Benar, Lucy berubah. Ada apa, Mira? Kemarin ada apa sampai Lucy jadi berubah begini."

"Kemarin… Natsu memberitahu bahwa dia menikah dengan Lisanna." Jelas Mira agak terbata-bata. Erza mengangguk.

"Kemungkinan itu yang membuatnya berubah drastis. Tapi tidak mungkin dengan kekuatannya yang sangat hebat ini. Berapa sihir yang di punyainya?" Komentar Erza, tapi tetap dengan posisi serius.

"Ini gawat. Aku ikut senang kalau Lu-chan bertambah kekuatannya. Tapi sifatnya itu….," ujar Levy, menunduk.

"Benar. Apakah mungkin Lucy-san menyukai Natsu-san?" Juvia angkat bicara dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Ya…mungkin. Dan ini mempengaruhi mentalnya. Gray, aku perintahkan kau untuk mengikuti Lucy!" Perintah Erza. Gray menggelengkan kepalanya kemudian keluar dari _guild_. Dia memikirkan, bahwa Lucy yang ini jauh lebih seram. Nadanya dingin, dan sama sekali bukan seperti Lucy yang dia kenal. Langkah Gray berhenti ketika dia melihat Lucy di sekitar sungai, mencelupkan kakinya. Dia duduk, jadi hanya mata kaki yang kena. Dia duduk di rerumputan, dalam posisi 90 derajat. Gray menghela napas, kemudian berjalan menghampiri penyihir itu. Dia menepuk pundak Lucy. Dia mengira bahwa yang akan keluar adalah raungan yang lebih seram dari Erza. Tapi, ternyata bukan.

Lucy menangis.

Gray kaget. Matanya melebar, bertemu dengan mata cokelat Lucy yang selama ini dia kenal. Bukan mata ruby-kecokelatan yang dia lawan tadi. Seperti ada yang memerintahnya, dia memeluk Lucy.

Tidak jauh dari sana, lelaki berambut merah muda dan perempuan berambut putih berjalan bersama. Mereka bercanda ria, ketika pandangan lelaki itu terpaku pada sosok lelaki berambut hitam dan perempuan berambut kuning. Rasanya badannya membeku begitu saja.

"Lucy…" bisik lelaki berambut merah muda itu.

* * *

**Penjelasan : **

_Henko : Berubah/Mengubah_

_Kogeki : Kebakaran_

_Yami : Kegelapan_

__Aku nggak tahu kenapa kebakaran malah nyambung ke kegelapan? Tau deh. Mohon lupakan m_ _m

Jadi bagaimana fict multichapter ini?

Terlalu ngarepkah XD?

Tolong read and review. Oh ya, dan saya suka memakai bahasa campur, dan tidak berniat menulis dengan tulisan ala skripsi alias baku-or-what-so-ever. Saya mencampurkannya sesuka hati.

Tolong jangan terlalu tegas bila mereview :)


	2. Ni : Snow

**Ada beberapa sihir kreasi sendiri. Jadi mohon di maklumi bila anda tidak mengenal sihir-sihir tersebut.**

**Terima kasih karena mau membaca sampai sini. Oh ya, ada beberapa yang _crossover _sama Jigoku Shoujo.**

**Oh ya, karena myst orangnya tempramental dan gampang emosian, jadi tolong perhatikan seluruh detail author's note myst biar nggak bikin myst kesal. Udah di masukkin, eh masih nanya. Grrhhh =_=**

****Oh ya, terima kasih yang sudah mereview! :)

**sykisan **: Terima kasih :) Senang sekali! #Peluk

**Near1001 **: Iya, terinspirasi dari situ juga sih. Karena awalnya pengen buat Lucy yang beda gitu. Nah pas udah buat plot, jadi inget Lucy edolas XD Oh ya, dan aku bisa sedikit bahasa jepang :)

**Aurorafyfy **: Sudah kujawab lewat private message X)

**Guest **: Mohon perhatikan lagi **author's note. ****INI PENTING**.

Yosh, ini sudah update kilat lho! Sehari sekali (?)

Ada yang tanya-tanya kenapa cepet banget! #ngarep

Selamat membaca :)

* * *

Summary Chapter 2 : **Snow**

****Saat kau sendiri, kau membutuhkan orang lain. Meskipun itu artinya kau menyakiti orang lain itu dengan menceritakan kesedihan itu. Tapi—

**Strong**

**©myst29**

**Fairy tail © Hiro Mashima**

"G…gray?" Tanya Lucy, kaget mendapati Gray memeluknya. Lalu Lucy memeluknya balik, dia sesenggukan di dada bidang Gray. Setelah Lucy berhenti menangis, Gray mengusap air mata Lucy.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" Gray mengacuhkan pertanyaan Lucy. Lucy membuang muka.

"Pergi," ucapnya dengan nada dingin. Gray tetap kukuh duduk di samping Lucy, dengan tangannya melilit di sekitar Lucy.

"Kubilang pergi!" Raung Lucy. "_Yami : Kuro Mahou!_" rapal Lucy, lalu muncul sinar kehitaman dari tangannya, yang menghantam Gray. Gray terpental tiga puluh meter dari tempat Lucy berada. Gray terkejut. Dia tidak menyangka. Tapi dia dengan gagah berlari ke samping Lucy lagi.

"Belum puas dengan luka yang kubuat tadi, eh?" Sindir Lucy dengan tatapan sinis. Gray menggeleng kuat, lalu memegang bahu Lucy. Keduanya, dengan posisi mereka saling berhadapan. Dengan helaan napas, Gray mendekat, lalu memberi kecupan hangat di dahi Lucy. Lucy kaget.

Di tempat lain, Natsu yang memperhatikan kegiatan mereka berdua, termasuk kekuatan Lucy yang mengagumkan itu melebarkan matanya. Dia melihat Gray _mencium _Lucy! Bagaimana mungkin? Natsu mengepalkan tangannya, karena benar-benar geram akan tindakan seorang Gray. Tapi Lisanna membuyarkan lamunan dan rencana-rencana yang sudah dia susun.

"_Sayang_, ayo kita lihat pesanan baju pengantin. Ayo Natsu!" Seru Lisanna, menggandeng tangan Natsu. Natsu diseret sehingga menjauh dari Gray dan Lucy.

"_Huaaa…!_" Teriak Lucy, berteriak sekuat tenaga. Air matanya meleleh. Dia memeluk Gray dengan erat.

**XXX**

Lucy tersenyum sedikit ketika lelaki berambut hitam itu membawanya di atas perahu. Dengan lampu-lampu berwarna kuning dan merah, suasana benar-benar romantis. Lucy bersyukur karena mempunyai teman seperti Gray. Tunggu. _Teman_? Benar, kan?

"Gray… _arigato._" Kata Lucy, lalu tersenyum pada Gray. Senyum termanis. Gray memerah mukanya ketika melihat senyum Lucy itu. Lalu, Lucy memutuskan memberitahu Gray tentang semuanya. Yang membuat hatinya gundah. Dari mana dia mendapatkan kekuatannya itu. Gray mengangguk mengerti.

"Begitu…" ucap Gray, menerawang. Lucy yang ini kuat. Sangat kuat. "…kalau begitu, mau membuat _team _denganku, Lucy? Tolonglah!" Pinta Gray. Lucy agak terheran, tapi setelah menimbang-nimbang dia mengangguk.

"Oke!" Serunya, lalu tertawa sedikit.

"Sihir apa yang bisa kau pakai, memangnya?" Tanya Gray penasaran. Lucy lalu tampak berpikir sebentar.

"_Requip, Earth, Water, Lightning, Ice, Darkness, Heal, Fire, Metal, Air, Sound, Celestial spirit, Time, _dan… _blood." _Rangkup Lucy mengingat-ngingat. Gray hampir pingsan mendengar banyaknya sihir yang bisa di pakai Lucy sekarang.

"Gi…gila Lucy! Kau gila kuatnya!" Komentar Gray. Lucy cekikikan sendiri.

"Terima kasih, Gray. Kalau bukan karena gadis itu, aku tidak akan bisa sekuat ini. Pujilah dia, bukan aku." Kata Lucy, mengangkat dagunya keatas agar bisa melihat bintang-bintang yang gemerlapan.

Di tempat lain, Mirajane sedang ada keperluan, Dia membutuhkan bahan untuk membuat _sponge cake_, dan sejenak dia berhenti di danau dekat toko itu. Pandangannya tertuju pada perahu dan kedua orang di dalamnya. Cana yang ikut bersama Mira, menegurnya.

"Mira, apa yang sedang kau lihat? Ayo!" Tegur Cana.

"Itu. Bukankah itu Lucy dan Gray?" Tunjuk Mirajane pada kedua sejoli yang sedang mengobrol asyik di tengah danau.

"Oh ya! Benar juga! Romantisnya! Kukira Lucy menyukai Natsu! Eh, mereka malah asyik bermesraan di sini!" Cana tertawa.

"Memang sulit mengungkapkan terang-terangan di _guild_, Lucy bisa di bunuh Juvia. Eh—tidak dengan kekuatannya sekarang." Mira menerawang. "Lucy kuat sekali sekarang. Aku ingin mencoba melawannya dengan Erza, siapakah yang paling kuat di antara mereka berdua," imbuh Mira.

"Jangan harap, Mira." Canda Cana. Tiba-tiba, mereka melihat Lucy mengangkat tangannya. Gray juga. Air di danau tiba-tiba menaik sedikit demi sedikit. Mirip uap, tapi masih terasa airnya.

"_Ice maker : Crystal!_" Seru Gray.

"_Mizu : Cosate! Air : Autumn!_" Teriak Lucy. Ada hubungannya juga. _Mizu_ atau air, Cosate adalah gabungan dari _condensation_. Pantas saja airnya mirip embun. Anginnya juga lumayan kuat, angin musim gugur di tambah Kristal mirip Gray. Apa yang ingin di buat mereka?

"Eh? Salju?" Mira terkaget-kaget, menunjuk salju yang turun hanya di sekitar kedua orang yang menaiki perahu itu.

"_Ki…kirei…_,_" _aku Cana. Momen selanjutnya, Mira kaget. Gray dan Lucy berpelukan.

Klik!

**XXX**

"Woooo! Gray, kau laki-laki!"

"Hebat Gray!"

"Kenapa kau tak bilang, Gray?"

"Keterlaluan, aku di tinggal!"

"Mesraa!"

Esok paginya, _guild _ di penuhi bising-bising. Gray yang baru sampai, bingung. Lalu, dia melihat di papan, ada gambar yang bisa bergerak. Seperti _gif_. Gambarnya Gray yang memeluk Lucy. Wajah Gray memerah. Semerah tomat.

"Eh… i…itu…," Gray kehabisan kata-kata. Dia tidak tahu apa yang harus di katakan pada mereka. Mukanya benar-benar seperti kepiting rebus.

"Gray! Kau hebat!" Puji Levy, yang kini tengah nyengir lebar. Gray membuang mukanya. Dia heran, apakah mereka tahu pembicaraan apa yang Gray dan Lucy bicarakan tadi malam.

"—_Lucy." Panggil Gray, matanya lurus menatap seorang Lucy Heartfillia. Lucy menatap mata _onyx _itu balik. Mereka saling tatap. "Kau… sedih karena cinta, kan?" Pancing Gray. Lucy mengangguk, dengan polosnya._

"_Kenapa…kenapa kau tidak bisa menyukai orang lain?" Tanya Gray terbata-bata. Lucy melongo, tertawa geli._

"_Karena dia yang paling mengerti aku di tim," jawab Lucy geli memandang Gray. Gray menelan ludah. Dia tampaknya berusaha keras mengatakan sesuatu. Rona tipis menghiasi wajahnya ketika dia ingin mengucapkan kata-kata itu._

"_Lucy… kenapa tid—"_

"Gray? Kau melamun?" Tegur Mirajane Strauss, membawa jus lemon pada Gajeel yang sedang menguap lebar. "Mereka masih menanyaimu tentang gambar itu. Aku juga heran. Bagaimana bisa…?" Tanya Mira. Mira sebenarnya mengetahui ini, karena Cana yang mengambil pose mereka dan memberinya sihir agar bisa bergerak. Tapi yang Mirajane tanyakan bukan itu. Kenapa mereka berada di tengah perahu malam-malam begitu?

"A…a…itu…" Gray mencari-cari alasan. Matanya berputar ke segalah arah. Loki juga tiba-tiba muncul.

"Bagaimana mungkin…?" Loki bertanya juga, membuat Gray sesak, hampir tidak bisa bernapas karena di cekek.

"Pagi, _minna_!" Sapa suara yang benar-benar akrab di telinga seluruh _guild_. Lucy Heartfillia masuk. Dengan atmosfer yang sangat berbeda dari kemarin. Hari ini dia memakai rok biru pendek, tapi dia tetap memakai jas aala perempuan sekuat armor Erza. Senyumnya dia lemparkan pada seluruh penghuni _guild_, dan lenyap ketika melihat gambar yang di pajang di dinding.

"EHH? APA-APAAN INI?" Mata Lucy membelalak. Dia menyipitkan matanya pada hampir seluruh anggota _guild_. Matanya yang cokelat hangat itu berubah menjadi warna _ruby_. "SIAPA. YANG. MENGAMBIL. GAMBAR. INI?" Teriak Lucy keras. Hawa menyeramkan kemarin terasa lagi.

"_Kanso!_" ucap Lucy, dan cambuk yang sepertinya terbuat dari petir berwarna biru terang telah berada di tangannya. Matanya benar-benar menyeramkan. "_Air : Direction!_" Rapal Lucy, dan sebuah angin kecil mengarah ke Cana yang sudah merosot dari kursinya karena ketakutan.

Lucy menurunkan cambuknya. Mata ruby-nya berubah menjadi mata cokelatnya. Dan dia tersenyum pasrah.

"Maafkan aku. Kalau emosiku sedang naik, aku bisa berubah seperti itu kapan saja." Jelas Lucy, tersenyum menyesal. Erza menepuk punggung Lucy.

"Lucy, hebat! Kau pasti bisa jadi S-Class _mage _kalau begini! Kapan-kapan kau harus lawan aku!" Tantang Erza.

"Woke!" Seru Lucy, dan mereka saling mengadu kepalan tangan. Cengiran terpampang di keduanya, dan kehangatan _guild _terasa datang lagi.

Tapi masalah belum selesai. Ketika Lucy melihat Gray, mereka berdua memerah. Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi tadi malam?

_Dia tampaknya berusaha keras mengatakan sesuatu. Rona tipis menghiasi wajahnya ketika dia ingin mengucapkan kata-kata itu._

"_Lucy… kenapa tidak…."_

"_Apa maksudmu Gray? _

"_A….aku ingin… b-bilang…," Gray menghela napas panjang. Butuh keberanian ekstra untuk mengatakan hal-hal seperti ini. Gray rela menghadapi naga atau apapun, tapi tidak untuk yang satu ini. Tapi dia harus berani. Dengan begini, Lucy akan merasa lebih baik. _

"_Dengar, Lucy. Aku rela jadi _cinta pelarian_-mu." Ucap Gray, menatap langsung ke mata cokelat itu._

* * *

****Yap minna-san! Mohon di perhatikan sebelum me-review karena kata-kata saya tajam seperti pisau (?) **Sampai jumpa di Next Chapter!**

Terima kasih sudah membaca! Arigato Gozaimasu!

myst29


	3. San : Pirang

Hai hai, myst datang lagi :D Ini sebenarnya di sambungin pas 'nanggung' banget, haha. *Ketawa garing.*

Maaf kalau ada **ke-ooc-ness. **Maaf telat update~

**SEGALA ABAL SUDAH DI PERINGATKAN DI CHAPTER SEBELUMNYA. **

* * *

Dia berdecak kesal. Pandangannya menyapu ke area yang sudah hancur lebur. Pohon-pohon rata dengan tanah, dan debu-debu berterbangan kemana-mana. Dengan mata dingin, manusia itu meniup udara kosong. Tidak jelas alasannya apa. Di genggamnya kertas yang sepertinya penting. Erat. Seperti tidak ingin kehilangan lagi.

Lucy Heartfillia, telah menyelesaikan misi dengan bayaran sepuluh juta jewel. Kejadian tadi pagi merusak suasana hatinya. Sialan. Hanya karena seorang pria berambut merah muda dan pria yang seorang penyihir es, kepalanya jadi sakit begini. Lucy terlalu banyak pikiran, dan di saat begini dia ingin menumpahkan kekesalannya dengan melaksanakan misi.

"Haah. Nyatanya tidak ada yang berubah. Si bodoh itu, _toh _akan menikah juga beberapa hari lagi." Bisik gadis itu pelan. Dia menunduk. Rambut pirangnya menjuntai, jadi di bawah pinggang. Dengan pelan, gadis itu meraba rambut halusnya. "_Putus cinta_," gumamnya. "—Apa… sebaiknya kupotong saja?"

**Strong**

**©myst29**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**San : Pirang**

"Bagus, lho, Lucy." Puji Happy yang terbang di sekitar Lucy. Lucy baru pulang dari misi-nya, dan penampilannya sangat berbeda. Memang, rambutnya hanya di potong sedikit. Panjangnya hanya sekitar sepuluh sentimeter dari tengkuknya, bentuknya jadi seperti di _perm_. Gaya rambut ini memang populer—tapi sudah lama sekali! _Cancer _tampaknya butuh membeli majalah gaya rambut keluaran terbaru.

"Terima kasih." Tanggap Lucy, tanpa menoleh sekalipun pada kucing itu. Lucy berjalan dengan cepat menuju meja di mana Mira sedang berdiri tegak, dan matanya lega saat dia melihat Lucy. Senyum terukir di bibirnya.

"Lucy! _Okaeri_. Kau potong rambut? Wah, bagus sekali!" Mirajane terkagum-kagum. Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya, menyangkal. Dia menghela napas, dan menarik bangku untuk duduk di depan meja. Mirajane menyodorkan permen karet. Lucy berterima kasih, tapi dia sama sekali tidak bergeming. Pandangannya terpaku pada kartu yang berada di sebelah Mirajane sejak tadi. Keras, sepertinya terbuat dari karton. Warna jingga dan putih mendominasi. Dengan sekali lihat, Lucy tahu itu undangan _dia_. Tapi dia memilih membuang muka dan kembali mengulum permen yang tadi di beri Mirajane. Mirajane menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke gadis itu.

"Menurutmu, Lucy Heartfillia. Katakan sejujurnya padaku. Apa _kau _percaya pada takdir?" Tanya Mirajane lembut, mengelus rambut Lucy. Lucy mengangguk sebentar, mengingat nasib ayahnya. Tapi dia kembali memasang muka datarnya, dan menatap tajam pada Mirajane.

"Nah, sekarang aku tanya lagi. Menurutmu, kau _menang _atau _kalah_?" Bisik Mirajane. Suaranya terdengar berat, dan menuntut jawaban. Lucy berpikir sebentar. Dan berbagai kejadian merasuki otaknya. Dia menggigit bibir.

"_Kalah_." Katanya sinis. "Sudah _jelas_, kan? Bahkan itu ada buktinya." Lucy melirik kartu yang masih berada di tempatnya. Mirajane mengikuti kemana arah mata Lucy memandang dari ekor matanya. Kemudian dia menghela napas panjang.

"Tidak, Lucy. Kau salah besar. Kau _menang_. Kau _memenangkan _hati pemuda bodoh yang akan menikahi adikku." Sela Mirajane, mencoba menjelaskan hal-hal yang tidak di mengerti penyihir kuat ini. Lucy mengepalkan tangannya. Tangan kanannya, menggenggam bungkus permen karet yang panjang.

"Kalau aku _menang_, Strauss, jelas _tidak ada _undangan itu di sebelah sana!" desis Lucy.

"Jelas aku tidak sepenuhnya selesai dengan kata-kataku." Balas Mira dingin, menaikkan oktaf suaranya. Tapi saat itu _guild _sedang sepi, jadi tidak ada yang mendengar pembicaraan mereka. "Kau menang dalam urusan hati si pemuda berambut merah muda itu, tapi kau _kalah._ Kau _kalah _dalam takdir."

"Kalau begitu sama saja. Aku _kalah_. Sudahlah, Mira. Jangan bertele-tele. Menghiburku dengan alasan abstrak begitu tidak akan membuatku ceria." Gadis itu membuat konklusi, ingin menyudahkan pembicaraan. Mirajane menggigit bibirnya. Dia mengepalkan tanga kuat-kuat, hingga kuku ibu jarinya mulai memutih.

"Kalau begitu, Lucy. Kuberikan kau ini." Suara yang tidak asing menggelegar. Suara Makarov. Gadis berambut pirang itu menoleh. Dengan senyum tipis, dia mengambil selembar kertas yang di serahkan oleh Makarov. Matanya melebar melihat bayarannya. Seketika, suasana hati perempuan itu berubah drastic. Dengan senyum menyeramkan, perempuan itu segera menghilang begitu saja dari hadapan Makarov dan Mirajane.

"Dia… berubah." Ucap Mirajane, meratapi tempat di mana tadi Lucy menghilang. Matanya menelusuri tempat itu, seakan berharap bahwa Lucy masih di sana.

"Ya. Aku akan memberi pelajaran pada Natsu dan—_adikmu_, Mira," jelas Makarov. Mirajane melebarkan matanya. Apakah dia salah dengar? Makarov akan memberi pelajaran pada pasangan yang akan menikah sebentar lagi!

"Lisanna, dia telah merebut Lucy. Jangan menyangkal, Mira. Aku jelas bisa melihat bahwa Natsu mencintai Lucy, dan _menyayangi _Lisanna. Kau tahu bedanya? Dengan kemampuan otak begitu, Natsu pasti salah mengartikan perasaannya pada Lisanna," cerita Makarov. Namun Mira tidak bergerak, dia bingung dengan keputusan Makarov yang terlalu terburu-buru. Apalagi menyerahkan misi yang sangat berbahaya untuk Lucy.

"Lalu, apa maksud master dengan memberi Lucy misi itu? Master tahu misi itu sangat berbahaya. Erza saja tidak mungkin melakukannya!" Pekik Mirajane. Dia benar-benar khawatir. Tetapi, Makarov tetap tenang. Makarov duduk, menyilangkan kakinya. Dengan pelan, dia mengambil gelas dan menyeduh teh. Dia menutup matanya, menikmati kehangatan teh itu.

"Master!" Seru Mirajane, menuntut jawaban dari orang tua pendek itu. Makarov membuka mata. Alisnya saling bertautan, artinya dia berbicara serius. Pandangan tajamnya dia arahkan pada Mira yang tengah menggebrak meja sembari menyerukan nama master dari _guild _Fairy Tail.

"Erza tidak akan _berkhianat _lagi. Apalagi dengan sikapnya sekarang. Dia menyukai keadilan. Menjunjungnya tinggi malah—tapi tidak bisa begitu. Dengan sikap Lucy sekarang, aku yakin dia akan pulang hidup-hidup. Dalam proses itu, adikmu dan juga Natsu pasti akan melihat. Natsu akan lebih cepat menyadari. Itulah salah satu alasan kenapa aku memberi Lucy misi itu. Kalau dia berhasil, dia akan jadi S Class Mage. Kemampuannya benar—benar hebat. Dia bisa di perhitungkan." Ujar Makarov, kembali meminum tehnya. Mirajane tidak habis pikir, bahwa _master_ nya sangat peduli dengan masalah-masalah yang telah melanda _guild_. Apalagi masalah sensitif ini. Walaupun masalah ini termasuk besar, karena berdampak perubahan pada orang. Mira menepuk dahi. Kenapa Natsu begitu bodoh, menyadari bahwa dia menyayangi Lisanna seperti keluarga. Bukan sebagai konteks yang muluk-muluk. Masalah ini benar-benar rumit. Bahkan, dia sendiri—Mirajane Strauss, gadis yang katanya seperti setan—akan angkat tangan bila dia berada di posisi Lucy. Mira melihat Lucy begitu kuat. Sikapnya yang manis dan tegar, sekarang harus bersedih. Helaan napas panjang Mira bisa di dengar Makarov. Mudah di tebak, pasti gadis itu memikirkan hubungan cinta segitiga antara gadis berambut pirang, putih, dan lelaki berambut merah muda. Siapa bilang bahwa misi mengalahkan _naga _lebih sulit dari misi terhadap orang yang kau _cintai_? Nyatanya, orang akan berkata bahwa naga lebih sulit—tapi mereka belum mengalami misi terhadap orang yang mereka cintai.

**~Strong~**

Tangan kekar itu membuka pintu berwarna cokelat, dengan cengiran menghiasi wajahnya. Ternyata, di dalam hanya ada perempuan berbaju merah muda, dan ekspresinya sangat sedih. Pemuda itu berjalan cepat, dengan dada di busungkan. Perempuan itu sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk melirik lelaki itu, yang akhirnya menyadari ada hal yang aneh dari perempuan itu. Mirajane.

"Mira? Kau baik-baik saja? Kalah dari Erza?" Sapa Natsu girang. Nadanya agak khawatir sedikit, tapi iris mata berwarna biru itu bertemu dengan mata _onyx _Natsu. Natsu bisa merasakan sesuatu dari hanya melihat mata Mirajane. _Sesuatu pasti telah terjadi_.

"Tidak." Jawab Mirajane. Mirajane mengambil setoples kue dan menaruhnya di rak. Dia tidak memberi jawaban panjang, dan itu tidak seperti Mirajane yang biasanya. _Demi Tuhan! _Apa yang sedang terjadi? Pertama, dia kesal karena beberapa hari yang lalu—melihat foto romantis Gray dan Lucy. Waktu itu Lucy sudah berangkat misi, begitu juga dengan Gray. Hanya saja mereka mengambil misi yang berbeda. Waktu melihat foto itu, dia mengepalkan tangan dan mengarahkan api ganasnya pada papan itu. Akibatnya semuanya terbakar _hangus_. Dia terpaksa mengeluarkan uang untuk menggantinya. Dia juga tidak tahu mengapa dia—Natsu Dragneel—calon suami Lisanna Strauss, marah melihat foto sampah antara Gray dan Lucy. Dia sama sekali tidak menerti. Haah. Orang boleh saja mengatakannya bodoh, karena di lihat dari manapun dia tetap tidak mengerti kenapa dia berbuat sejauh itu.

"—Tsu… Atsu… Natsu!" sayup-sayup ada seseorang memanggilnya. Dia telah kembali dari alam sana. Kini dia memutar kepalanya, memeriksa siapa yang memanggilnya. Seorang penyihir berambut pendek sebahu—dengan senyum manis di bibirnya adalah orang yang memanggilnya. "_Mou~ _Kamu sama sekali tidak sadar ya? Memikirkan apa?" Tanya Lisanna, nama perempuan itu. Natsu mengadah, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Entahlah, Lisanna. Sepertinya ada yang mengganjal pikiranku dari kemarin. Ini aneh." Natsu menghela napas panjang. Lisanna terdiam. Dia bukannya bodoh dan pura-pura tidak dengar. DIa tahu desas-desus bahwa Lucy mencintai Natsu—dan berubah karena Natsu lebih memilih_nya _ketimbang dia. Sekarang, harusnya Lisanna senang, kan? Natsu Dragneel memilih Lisanna Strauss. Tapi peraaannya tidak tenang. Entah kenapa dia masih khawatir, bahwa suatu saat Natsu akan berpaling. _Insting wanita patut di perhitungkan_.

"Oh, begitu…" gumam Lisanna, lalu menarik jemari-jemari tangannya yang melekat pada pundak Natsu. Dia menunduk, lalu berbalik. Kaki perempuan itu pergi, keluar dari _guild_. Di tangan kanannya, kertas dengan misi mudah di pegang. Tapi Natsu, yang sebentar lagi menjadi _belahan jiwanya_, tidak melarang dia pergi sendiri. Tanpa sadar, Lisanna mengerang kecewa.

"Natsu." Panggil suara berat. Erza, kini berkacak pinggang, memandang Natsu yang terlihat lemas. "Kau pemalas. Mau mengambil misi bersamaku?" Tawar Erza, matanya berkilat.

"Te…terima kasih Erza. Tapi tahu, _deh_. Aku sedang malas." Natsu membuka mulutnya dan memejamkan matanya. Dia membiarkan meja panjang menjadi bantalnya untuk saat ini. Erza menyibakkan rambut merahnya. Pandangannya lurus pada Natsu.

"Natsu, kau harusnya sadar!" Nasihat Erza tegas. Natsu melirik Erza, tapi dia sama sekali tidak menggerakan kepalanya. Dia menguap. Erza menyatukan alisnya, lalu menyapa Mirajane.

"Hei Mira! Kemana Lucy?" Sapa Erza, lalu duduk di salah satu kursi. Tangannya meraih beberapa kue, lalu memakannya. Mirajane menundukkan kepalanya, memastikan agar jarak perempuan berambut putih dengan yang berambut merah hanya tersisa beberapa sentimeter. Erza kaget. Dia bisa merasakan rambut putih Mira menyapu wajahnya, dan suara Mira yang berat.

"Lucy melaksanakan misi _itu_." ujar Mira, menekankan kata terakhir. Erza tersedak. Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Mira akan mengatakan hal-hal yang sangat buruk.

_Brak._

"Aku tidak mengerti! Kau harusnya menahannya! Itu terlalu bahaya dan sadis! Apa maunya, sih? Mira, aku percayakan salah satu sahabatku pada_mu_, tapi ternyata kau tidak melaksanakan tugasnya dengan baik! Aku kecewa…! Aku akan menjemputnya sekarang," tutur Erza geram. Erza menggigit bibirnya. Iris matanya melihat kepenjuru _guild _dengan panik. Lucy Heartfillia; melaksanakan tugas yang sangat berbahaya itu.

"Enak saja! Itu bukan kemauanku, Erza!" Kilah Mirajane, dia tidak terima di salahkan untuk hal yang sama sekali tidak di lakukannya. Erza mengepalkan tangannya marah. Dia marah.

"Erza, tenanglah." Suara dalam Makarov memecahkan keheningan. Seluruh mata mengarah padanya. Pertengkaran antara Mirajane dan Erza sempat menjadi sorotan—tapi mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti akan apa yang mereka perebutkan atau kenapa mereka bertengkar.

"Master!" Erza berbalik, menatap kedalam mata Makarov yang dengan tenang tersenyum berwibawa.

"Lucy Heartfillia akan baik-baik saja. Dia kuat." Ucap Makarov. Erza ingin menyangkal. Tapi dia tertegun. Selama ini, dia beranggapan harus melindungi temannya. Dia ingin sekali menjadi berguna, tanpa sadar bahwa Lucy juga seorang _mage _yang ingin bertarung. Lucy kuat. Tapi selama ini Erza tidak pernah memberi Lucy kesempatan. Erza menyayangi si rambut pirang itu. Dia terlalu posesif ingin melindungi sahabat satu-satunya yang selalu kelihatan ceria. Selama setahun terakhir ini, Erza menjadi tempat curhat untuk Lucy. Lucy mengatakan bahwa dia ternyata tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa dia mencintai seorang Natsu Dragneel. Sebaliknya, Erza juga menceritakan hal-hal pada Lucy. Tentang bagaimana Jellal yang berusaha menjadi orang baik, kenapa orang-orang tidak menerimanya. Lucy satu-satunya orang yang mau mendengarkan dan mau mengerti. Karena dia, Erza merasa bahwa dia tidak sendiri di dunia ini. Tapi kemudian Lisanna mulai menyatakan perasaannya pada Natsu. Lucy yang tengah berbelanja dengan Erza melihat mereka. Erza bersiap bertarung dengan Natsu, tapi Lucy menahannya. Tangisan keluar dari mata Lucy. Singkat kata, Erza sangat peduli dengan Lucy. Untungnya, hubungan Natsu dan Lisanna adalah sebuah hubungan yang polos. Berpelukan saja mereka tidak pernah! Mereka hanya sekali-kali makan malam bersama, dan itupun bisa membuat muka Lisanna semerah kepiting rebus. Tapi ketika Natsu menyatakan keinginannya melamar Lisanna, Erza benar-benar habis kesabarannya. Dia mengalahkan Natsu saat itu juga. Natsu benar-benar babak belur. Erza merasa puas. Dia merasa ini balasan yang pantas untuk Natsu karena menyakiti hati sahabatnya itu. Sekarang, keadaan makin memburuk. Lucy pergi kedalam misi _itu_. Erza sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan di lakukan Lucy. Rencana Makarov melayang-layang di otaknya. _Itu demi masa depannya._ Ucapan Makarov kembali bergaung di kepalanya. _'Tapi master, kita tidak boleh ikut campur!' _ucapannya tidak setuu dengan ide Makarov. Erza mencoba memejamkan matanya. _Kadang takdir bisa di pilih dengan adanya teman masuk ke dalam takdirmu, Erza. Ingat itu._ Balas master. Erza mendesah. Dia sudah pulang dari _guild_, dan percakapannya dengan Makarov terngiang-ngiang lagi. DIa mencoba menutup mata, tapi entah kenapa tidak bisa. Dia harus menyusul Lucy. Sahabatnya itu butuh bantuan. Dengan sigap, Erza memakai armornya, dan hilang di kegelapan malam. Erza berlari-lari. Dia tahu Lucy pasti tidak akan jauh. Lucy tidak boleh. Walaupun begitu, walaupun nyatanya Lucy terlanjur melaksanakan misi itu, Erza harus berada di dalamnya. Paling tidak Erza harus memastikan bahwa Lucy—sahabatnya itu baik-baik saja. Erza menghela napas. Napasnya tersengal-sengal karena di alari dengan kecepatan tinggi—menggunakan sihir. Sihir yang ia gunakan benar-benar melelahkan.

"Erza?" Sapa sebuah suara. Erza menghentikan kecepatannya, dan hatinya lega melihat mata cokelat Lucy dan suara lembutnya. Erza memeluk Lucy.

"Lucy!" Tangisan mulai keluar dari mata seorang Titania. Lucy mengusap rambut Erza. Jarang sekali seorang Scarlet Erza menampilkan hal yang biasa tidak ia tampilkan. Diam-diam, Lucy tersenyum. Ternyata, Erza peduli padanya. Ini membuatnya sedikit lega, karena dia merasa sesak tiap dia memikirkan seorang Natsu, tertawa dengan Lisanna Strauss.

"Lucy, kita akan melakukan misi itu berdua." Ujar Erza tegas, tidak peduli Lucy ingin menolak atau tidak. Tadinya Erza berpikir bahwa Lucy akan menolak. Tapi Lucy senantiasa mengangguk semangat.

"Terima kasih, Erza! Aku senang kau datang. Tadinya aku agak takut dengan misi ini, karena katanya agak berbahaya. Tapi setelah kau di sini, rasanya aman." Kata Lucy, menyunggingkan senyumnya. Erza mengangguk. Dia menggenggam erat tangan halus seorang Lucy.

"Kita pasti bisa, Lucy. Pasti bisa." Bisik Erza di telinga Lucy.

**~Strong~**

_Misi Penyusupan._

_Bergabung dengan organisasi terlarang, Kura. _Magic Council _mencurigai adanya tindakan tidak beres di _organisasi _itu. Jadilah bagian salah satu dari mereka dan kirimkan informasi secara berkala, selama satu satu tahun penuh._

_Pembayaran : Satu __milyar __jewel._

_Pekerjaan ini sangat membahayakan penyihir. Kegagalan tidak akan di ampuni, karena sama saja menyatakan perang._

_Kura, adalah nama organisasi misterius di negeri ini. Namanya di ambil dari kata 'Kuro' yang berarti hitam. Anggota-anggotanya adalah kriminal yang sang sangat berbahaya. Mereka memakai nama samaran untuk saling berkomunikasi. Berikut adalah sejumlah informasi yang bisa di peroleh :_

_Daire:_

_Penyihir yang sangat mengerikan. Dia adalah salah satu dari bawahan yang sangat di percayai oleh atasannya. Dia bisa menembak sesuatu dengan pistolnya yang berkemampuan khusus, bila kau tertembak, tidak hanya nyawa yang menghilang, tapi jiwamu. Jiwamu akan menghilang juga. _

_Conan :_

_Salah satu junior dari kumpulan 'Kuro' ini. Penampilannya acak-aacakan dan dia terlihat masih muda. Tugasnya menyamar dan menyusup, dia sangat ahli dalam hal ini. Konon, namanya juga di ambil dari '_Sir Arthur Conan Doyle_' karena tugasnya yang seperti detektif ini. Kemampuan analisanya juga patut di ajungi jempol._

_Pad :_

_Pemimpin dari organisasi berbahaya ini. Tidak ada informasi secara khusus._

"….cuma ini Lucy?" Erza memicingkan matanya, membuka lagi map-map yang tadi di serahkan oleh si cantik Lucy. Lucy mengangguk.

"Ya, Erza. Master hanya memberikanku keterangan sedikit," gumam Lucy, menghela napas untuk sekian kalinya. "Tapi, ada informasi penting yang bisa kita dapatkan dari situ, Erza."

"Apa itu?"

"Yaitu—"

* * *

Haha makasih minna udah baca sampe sini ^_^

Nanggung banget emang, tapi bodo amat sih. Thank you :)!


	4. Yon : Proyektor

_Sudah berapa bulan cerita ini di abaikan ya? _

_Oke, hentikan nada sarkastiknya! Maaf sekali, sepertinya author kelewat sibuk dan malas (ngaku ceritanya) untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. HOUNTO NI GOMENASAI, MINNA-SAN *nunduk dalam-dalam*_

_Nah, curhat author nggak berguna ini nanti di bawah ya :P Selamat membaca, _minna-san.

* * *

"Yaitu apa Lucy? Sudah, tidak usah banyak _cingcong_!" Seru Erza gemas, berkacak pinggang.

**Strong**

**Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima**

**Story by ©myst29**

Dia menarik ujung bibirnya, agar menampilkan ekspresi tersenyum. Tetapi tidak bisa. Yang terjadi hanyalah dia seperti menyeringai. Tapi Lucy tidak terpengaruh. Mata cokelatnya tetap bersinar di kegelapan. Dia tampak berpikir, lalu meraih tasnya. Dia mencari sesuatu di tas itu, lalu mengeluarkannya. Buku usang yang halamannya robek.

"Apa itu Lucy?" Tanya Erza, mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi. Rambut _scarlet_-nya ia kibaskan. Lucy mengangguk, menyerahkannya pada Erza.

"Ada sebuah dunia—yang kononya katanya ada berada di dimensi lain, persis seperti Edolas. Dan salah satunya, adalah _Irlandia_. Semua kode nama itu adalah dari sana," Jelas Lucy. Matanya memicing, mencoba melihat apakah dia mempunyai kekurangan dalam penjelasannya. Erza mengerti. Dia mengangguk.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu nama dunia itu," lanjut Lucy. "Sudahlah Erza. Sudah malam," ucap gadis berambut pirang itu. Gadis itu kemudian mengambil bantal, kemudian tertidur. Erza tersenyum. Dia menghela napas berat, kemudian ikut tertidur pula.

**~Strong~**

Gadis berambut merah itu membuka matanya. Dia bisa mendengar suara seorang penyihir yang meneriakkan mantra. _Musuhkah? _Dia menoleh ke samping, Lucy tidak ada. Erza langsung siaga. Mungkinkah diculik? _Tidak…_Lucy kuat.

"_Spirit Magic: Parrarel World! Keluarlah!" _Teriak Lucy, dengan suara yang sangat keras. Tiba-tiba, keluarlah seseorang yang sangat cantik. Berambut hitam dan beriris mata merah. _Ai Enma, _yang memberi Lucy kekuatan. Lucy kaget. Dia jatuh terduduk, sedangkan Erza memicingkan matanya pada Ai Enma.

"Lucy, kulihat kau sudah menguasai beberapa sihir." Ai berjalan pelan menuju Lucy. Dia menunduk, kemudian berbisik. "Rahasiakan tentang aku yang memberi kekuatan untukmu, Lucy," bisik Ai. Mata merahnya bertemu dengan Erza. "Aku akan bergabung dengan tim kalian. Natsu Dragneel dalam bahaya besar. Ah—bukan. Wendy Marvell, Gajeel Redfox, dan Natsu Dragneel dalam bahaya besar. Daire ingin menghabiskan seluruh Dragon Slayer tersisa di bumi ini," jelas Ai.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Tanya Erza. Dia mengernyitkan dahinya. "Lucy, kau sepertinya tahu dia. Siapa dia?" Lanjut Erza. Lucy tersenyum hambar.

"Dia… _teman_."

"Kita harus cepat. Kalian menghabiskan waktu berjalan lama seperti ini." Ai mengepalkan tangannya, dan asap berwarna ungu gelap mengelilingi mereka. Dalam sekejap mata, mereka sudah berada di sebuah pantai. Lucy hanya bisa menunduk.

"Kita harus menyusun strategi untuk menghabiskan mereka. Aku di sini untuk membantu, karena _duniaku _dalam bahaya jika mereka menghabiskan _Dragon Slayer_, mereka memiliki kekuatan Dragon atau kata lainnya _fairy tale _untuk masuk ke dalam dunia lain bernama Bumi."

"Bumi? Apakah itu seperti Fiore?" Sela Erza.

"Mereka tidak mempunyai _magic _seperti kalian. Bumi adalah tempat yang terlalu teorikal. Hanya saja, kau lihat, _aku berbeda_." Ai Enma menjelaskan tanpa sedikitpun mempunyai nada semangat, sedih, atau apapun dalam suaranya.

"Kenapa kau sangat peduli pada bumi? Kau bilang, _kau berbeda_," komentar Lucy, mata cokelatnya melihat langsung ke arah mata merah Ai. Ai Enma mengangguk.

"Aku harus menuntaskan pekerjaanku. Tanpa bumi, aku tidak punya pekerjaan." Enma Ai berkata, beberapa helai rambutnya jatuh.

"Berapa banyak kau di bayar? Kau bisa ke Fairy Tail," saran Erza. Dia memperhatikan Ai Enma. Ai Enma sangat cantik. Mata merahnya yang begitu indah. Rambutnya hitam legam. Tampaknya dia begitu lemah, tapi dia percaya Ai Enma adalah orang yang kuat. Ai melirik Erza.

"Pekerjaanku tidak bisa di pindah," jawab Ai. "Pekerjaan… lebih seperti hukuman…," kata-kata Ai seperti menerawang. Erza memperhatikan Ai lagi. Dia terlihat begitu lelah—lelah dengan hidup ini.

"Sihir yang di perlukan untuk mengalahkan Daire adalah sihir kegelapan, alias _Yami_. Di dunia ini, hanya aku yang bisa melakukannya. Tapi begitu kamu menggunakan sihir kegelapan tingkat tinggi untuk mengalahkannya, ada konsekuensi lebih berat dari kematian."

Lucy mendengarkannya baik-baik. Dia tidak bersuara semenjak Ai Enma mulai menjelaskan tentang strateginya. Dia merasa harus menyelamatkan Natsu. Karena Natsu… adalah orang yang paling penting untuknya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku bukan makhluk dari dunia ini. Kekuatan sihirku tidak cukup untuk melakukan sihir tingkat tinggi seperti itu. Tidak akan pernah cukup. Aku juga bukan _manusia_, aku tidak bisa mati. Jadi tidak ada masalah bagiku. Walaupun kekuatan sihirku cukup, _jiwaku _lah yang nanti di rusak." Enma Ai menyentuh rambut hitam lurus panjangnya. "Jadi—"

"Aku akan melakukannya. Ajarkan aku." Lucy memotong perkataan Ai. Ai bisa melihat Lucy begitu serius dari sudut matanya. Ai mengangguk patuh. Sedangkan Erza tampak tidak terima.

"Tidak bisa. Bagaimana kalau aku saj—"

"Tidak Erza. Aku akan melakukannya, demi Natsu. Kalau Natsu bahagia, bagiku… bagiku itu sudah cukup. Bagiku… aku…," air mata mulai turun dari pipi Lucy. "_Brengsek_," maki Lucy, mengusap air matanya. "Aku melakukannya untuk dunia ini!"

"Semangat yang bagus. Alasan itu adalah alasan pertama. Alasan kedua, memang _harus Lucy_. Sesuatu yang spesial telah tertanam dalam dirinya. Begitu…kuat."

"Terima kasih. Aku akan belajar darimu,"

"Erza Scarlet, kau akan ku beri sedikit kekuatan dalam _Requip _-mu. Aku akan membuat _endless _stamina sihir dalam dirimu. Itu kalau kau setuju menanggung ini, _lebih berat dari kematian_. Lucy menanggungnya, aku akan memberinya pengetahuan luar biasa tentang sihir dan kekuatannya. Keputusannya di tanganmu, Erza Scarlet," Ai Enma menatap rambut merah Erza, yang sewarna dengan matanya yang tajam.

"Aku akan ikut dengan Lucy. Biarlah tanggung jawab Lucy menjadi tanggung jawab kami berdua," kata Erza tegas. Lucy tertegun. Dia menoleh pada _mage _yang katanya terkuat di Fairy Tail itu. Mata cokelat madunya melebar, dan tanpa sadar, dia memeluk Erza.

"Erza… terima kasih," ucapnya. Erza tersenyum bijak.

"Ai-san, apakah ada dampaknya kalau kita menghancurkan _Daire _ini?" Tanya Erza lagi. Ai Enma menunduk, dia tampak berpikir. Mata merahnya setengah tertutup, setengah lagi terbuka.

"Ada. Mereka akan menghancurkan _Bumi _dan membawa isinya yang menakjubkan ke Fiore. Mereka akan memakaikan sihir pada Bumi, dan menabrakannya dengan dunia ini." Ai Enma terbatuk sedikit. Senyum Erza sedikit memudar.

"Dengan kata lain, akhir dari dunia. Mereka akan menghancurkan seluruh manusia di Bumi ataupun di dunia ini. Dampak hancurnya itu akan memengaruhi dunia lain, dengan kata lain, Edolas."

Erza tertohok. Jellal… dia tidak akan aman bila mereka hancur. Sosok _mage _berambut biru itu terbayang di pikirannya. Rasanya dia… dadanya sesak. Ai Enma melihat ekspresi Erza.

"Jadi, Erza Scarlet. Aku akan menghadiahkanmu kekuatan sihir yang seratus kali lipat dari kekuatan sihirmu sekarang dan kekuatan pengobatan yang lebih dari punya Wendy Marvell. Kau harus mendukung Lucy, menyalurkan sihirmu bila perlu, dan yang lain. Kalian harus bekerja sama. Aku mempunyai dugaan apa konsekuensinya. Kalian harus berlatih sangat keras. Ini..," Ai Enma memberikan beberapa buku. "Baca mantranya, dan mulai mempraktekan. Aku juga menghadiahkan kalian sebuah sihir proyektor yang spesial. Coba dulu," kata Ai Enma. "Sebelum itu, aku akan memberikan kalian kekuatan. _Twilight of the sun, from the depth of hell, I reassure you to the top of Heaven!" _Teriak Ai sangat keras. Suara Ai benar-benar indah, dan Lucy maupun Erza merasakan kekuatan besar memasuki mereka. Mereka melayang sedikit dengan cahaya di seluruh tubuh mereka.

"Ada beberapa kekuatan yang lain aku masuki. Aku jelaskan nanti. Tapi coba dulu sihir proyektornya," ucap Ai Enma, memperhatikan cahaya mulai melemah dan mereka berdua menyentuh tanah. Lucy dan Erza menatap satu sama lain, kemudian Ai menyerahkan bukunya. Mereka mengernyit, kemudian mengangguk. Mulai merapal mantra.

"_Hell's Illusion, Heaven's Inderiction to the shadow of moon!_" Lucy dan Erza mengatakannya dalam waktu bersamaan. Cahaya yang begitu besar menyinari pasir-pasir yang bersinar. Ketika cahaya sudah tidak begitu menyilaukan, Lucy dan Erza terpana melihat apa yang ada di depan mereka.

"I-itu…"

"APA!?"

* * *

_Di potong pas saat yang tidak tepat... oke, oke maaf. Sempat berubah alur ceritanya. Tapi aku lebih memusatkan persahabatan antara Lucy dan Erza nih, di cerita. Sudah jelas, kan? Masih ada romance antara Lucy dan Natsu, serta Erza dan Jellal. Oh ya, Gray juga bisa di katakan suka sama Lucy, ya disini? Begitulah saya yang tidak becus ini. *pundung*_

_Kemanakah saya beberapa bulan ini? Jawabannya kemana -mana~_

_Waduh O.o_

_Absen dari memang benar. Saya juga tidak banyak membaca cerita. Tapi gara-gara baca cerita tentang GrayLu *dihajar penggemar Nalu* (Oke, saya itu Lucy-Centric. aku suka Lucy di pairing sama siapa aja, apalagi Nalu! Tapi karena Nalu udah aku anggep Canon *oke apa dah Canon? Kan belum pasti! Tapi yah terserah gue dong nganggep Nalu itu canon apa bukan! Bukan urusan lu sih ya, nggak nanya!* Jadi aku suka baca GrayLu. Terharu banget sama cerita buatan orang luar negri yang kebanyakan bagus-bagus :') #apadah_

_Kok kebanyakan curcol daripada ceritanya? Oke oke._

_Emang sih, aku ada sedikit perubahan. Nggak fokus ke romance lagi. Jadi yang mau romance review ya!_

_Maaf reviewer yang kecewa karena update lama! Benar-benar minta maaf! _

_Aku nggak janji bisa update cepat, tergantung review-nya *nyengir* Oke deh, terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini! Review anda sangat berarti buat saya._

_Oh ya, tidak ada istilah reviewer buruk dalam kamus saya. Alias janganlah terlalu keras pada saya. Saya itu manusia, manusia bisa salah. Nggak suka cara menulis saya? Grammar? Atau alur cerita? Ya nggak usah comment :) Aku tuh orangnya bisa sadar salah sendiri tanpa orang memberitahu ;) Oke, terima kasih!_

_See ya next chapter :)_

_**~myst29**  
_


	5. Go : Darkness

_Haloha, myst29 datang lagi dengan New Chapter :] _

_Kok cepat sekali sih? /duagh_

_Yah, begitulah. myst berasa bersalah nih ._. Maafkan myst ya~_

_Cerita STRONG juga akan berakhir sedikit lagi, dan myst peringatkan, endingnya akan sangat tidak memuaskan dan angst. :'( Silahkan di baca new chapter :)!_

**Seluruh warning ada di chapter pertama.**_ Enjoy. (Nggak mungkin enjoy kali ya, cerita abal kea gini m_ _m)_

* * *

**Strong**_  
_

**Fairy Tail ©Hiro Mashima**

**Story © myst29**

Lucy dan Erza kaget dengan kedua bayangan yang muncul di depan mereka. Ai menatap kedua proyektor yang kini terdiam, berbentuk solid itu. Erza mengepalkan tangannya, entah kenapa tampak sedih dan senang pada saat yang bersamaan. Dua figur yang berada di depan Lucy dan Erza, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah sosok Jellal Fernandez dan sosok Natsu Dragneel, tapi rambut merah mudanya lebih gelap dari biasanya. Cenderung terlalu gelap.

"Natsu?" Pekik Lucy. "Tapi rambutnya—"

"Itu karena ada dua orang yang _mencintaimu_, Lucy. Proyektor ini membuat ilusi orang yang mencintaimu. Mereka akan membantu kalian dalam arena pertarungan. Kalau kau tidak sadar. Aku tidak akan bilang," potong Ai Enma. "Oke, marilah kita berlatih. Kalian mempunyai sayap juga, asal kalian tahu. Erza, cobalah sayapmu. Kau hanya perlu berteriak _Wings! _Dan ada sayap di belakangmu," jelas Ai. Erza mengangguk dan berteriak.

"Wings!" Erza bisa melihat cahaya di punggungnya, dan sepasang sayap bidadari. Bulunya halus dan lembut. Bukannya putih, warna sayap itu adalah merah. Seperti rambut Erza.

"Tenang saja, sayap kalian itu _invisible_. Sayap kalian juga bisa mengobati luka di tubuh kalian. Lucy, coba punyamu," Ai mengalihkan pandangannya ke Lucy. Lucy mengucapkan hal yang sama saat Erza merapalkan mantra tadi. Sepasang sayap yang berwarna muncul di punggung Lucy. Warna di ujungnya adalah hijau, kemudian di tengahnya biru. Sedangkan di ujung bawah sayap itu berwarna ungu. Sayap yang betul-betul indah. Sayapnya bukan seperti sayap bidadari, lebih seperti sayap peri.*

"Cobalah terbang dengan sayap kalian. Kalian hanya perlu melompat dan mempunyai keinginan untuk berjalan di udara," jelas Ai. Erza dan Lucy saling berpandangan kemudian mengangguk. Erza melompat seakan ingn menyerang sesuatu di udara. Sayapnya terbuka lebar dan dia berada di udara. Lucy mencobanya juga, dan dia terbang di udara.

"_Ne, ne Erza! Sugoii!" _Seru Lucy. Erza tersenyum. Bisa di akui ini memang menakjubkan. Dia bisa terbang. Ai kemudian melompat di udara. Tanpa sayap, dia bisa melayang di udara.

"Bagus. Sekarang Erza, cobalah _Requip_," perintah Ai Enma. Erza kemudian mencoba me-_requip_.

"_Kanso!" _Serunya. Kemudian armor-nya berubah menjadi armor berwarna merah darah.

"Kau mampu menyerang orang 10 kali lipat dari biasanya. Bila kau menusuk seseorang misalnya. Kau akan mampu menusuk dengan kemampuan sepuluh kali lipat lebih kekuatannya."

"Benarkah? Ini menarik," kata Erza. Kemudian Ai beralih pada Lucy.

"Lucy, kau sudah mengetahui apa-apa saja. Aku akan ajarkan bagaimana cara membuat sihir _Yami_." Ai menatap Lucy dengan pandangan yang dalam. Lucy mengangguk dengan ekspresi serius. Artinya dia juga serius akan hal ini.

"Keluarkan sebuah cahaya hitam yang sangat-sangat kuat. Kau akan tahu teorinya di dalam kepalamu, targetkan pada ombak di laut," jelas Ai. Lucy kemudian mengangkat tangannya beberapa jengkal dari perutnya. Dia seperti mencengkram sesuatu dengan tangannya, seperti memegang bola. Dia memejamkan matanya, kemudian cahaya hitam mulai keluar dari dalam udara kosong tepat di mana Lucy terlihat menggenggam sesuatu.

"YAMI!" Teriak Lucy keras, kemudian terdapat ledakan yang cukup keras. Terlihat ombak pantai terbawa arus kekuatan itu menjadi kearah yang berlawanan. Ai hanya memperhatikan, dia tidak bicara. Sedangkan mata Erza membulat.

"He-hebat…," ucap Erza kagum.

"Itu masih belum," sela Ai. Lucy dan Erza yang mendengarnya kaget.

"APA!?" Tanya mereka bersamaan.

"Yami yang sebenarnya membuat ombak itu menghilang. Benar-benar menghilang. Tadi itu masih kurang, Lucy. Kau kurang konsentrasi."

"Menghilang…," gumam Lucy cemas. Dia tidak tahu apakah dia bisa melakukannya atau tidak. Sihir Yami membutuhkan kekuatan yang sangat besar. Ai menganggguk.

"Ya, menghilang. Tambah lagi, aku ada latihan untuk kalian. Cobalah untuk…," Sinar berpendar di sekeliling Ai. "Melawanku," katanya menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Erza tampak _merequip_ armornya.

"Ayo Lucy!" Seru Erza. Lucy dengan ragu-ragu terbang mendekati Ai. Ai tidak menunjukan ekspresi sekali. Erza menghunuskan beberapa pedang sekaligus pada sekeliling Ai, tapi seperti ada dinding tidak terlihat yang membatasi mereka.

"_Lightning: Bolt!_" Seru Lucy keras dan percikan petir langsung mengenai dinding. Erza bisa merasakan bahwa percikan itu bukan sekedar percikan saja; karena ada kekuatan sihir besar di dalam percikan itu. "_Terbukalah! Leo!" _Lucy memanggil Loke.

"Lucy senang sekali…," Loke terkejut melihat Lucy dengan kekuatan yang barunya. "Apa yang terjad—"

"Loke! Cobalah mengenai perempuan itu! Ayo!" Lucy terbang dan mengeluarkan beberapa elemen sekaligus, yang membuat Loke sedikit pangling.

"_Fire: Destruction!_" Jerit Lucy. Dia terbang mendekati Ai. Menutup matanya, dia me-_requip _pakaiannnya. Roknya tetap rok biru, hanya saja warna birunya biru langit. Dia memakai armor berwarna putih bersih di selingi garis biru. "HYAHHHH!" Teriak Lucy, mengumpulkan semua elemen di kakinya dan berniat menendang Ai. _JRESHK._ Tampak dindingnya menghilang, dan Ai yang melompat sedikit untuk menghindar.

"Bagus sekali, Lucy. Kau menghancurkan dinding pertahananku. Sekarang cobalah untuk melukaiku," lanjut Ai. Erza kemudian muncul di belakang Ai dan dia menusuk pedang terbaiknya, berwarna hitam legan langsung ke jantungnya lewat belakang. Tapi tidak ada darah. Tidak ada apa-apa. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa seperti ini?

"Heh?" Erza agak kaget dengan hal ini. "Sepertinya kau masih punya kartu As. Lucy!" Seru Erza, dan Lucy serta Loke mengangguk.

"Loke! Serang dia dari depan! Erza, aku punya taktik!" Lucy terbang dengan kecepatan tinggi ke tempat Erza. "Kita harus mengeluarkan kekuatan terbesar kita. Ak—AKH!" Tiba-tiba cahaya berwarna keunguan menembus bahu Lucy. Lucy menoleh, siapa yang melakukannya. Ai.

"Aku juga harus menyerang," ucapnya datar. Lucy tampak kesakitan, namun beberapa detik kemudian tampak beberapa sinar mengelilingi luka Lucy, dan luka Lucy menutup sendiri.

"Itulah salah satu kegunaan sayap kalian. Sayap kalian mengobati. Fungsinya kurang lebih sama seperti dindingku, tidak bisa di sentuh dan di hancurkan semudah itu. Tapi bila ada orang yang menghancurkannya, menargetkan sayap kalian dengan kekuatan besar, sayap kalian bisa hilang dan kekuatan kalian bisa hilang. Tidak ada lagi yang mengobati kalian secara instan, kecuali Erza mengobati Lucy dan dirinya sendiri. Tapi itu butuh waktu." Ai mengangkat tangannya perlahan.

Beberapa cahaya langsung menyerang satu sama lain. Apalagi dengan adanya Loke. Tapi Ai langsung menghancurkan Loke dalam sekejap. Loke balik ke dunianya. Lucy dan Erza tampak kelelahan. Ai kemudian memberi saran.

"Disinilah sihir proyektor berguna. Gunakanlah," saran Ai. Tanpa banyak celoteh, Lucy langsung mendesis kelelahan.

"_Hell's Illusion, Heaven's Inderiction to the shadow of moon!_" Seru mereka berdua. Bayangan solid Natsu berambut merah muda gelap—hampir hitam datang. Jellal juga. "HYAAHHHH!" Seru Lucy dan Erza, mengeluarkan kekuatan sihir terbesar mereka. "_SORA!" _Jerit mereka berempat. Sihir mereka berwarna merah, biru, merah muda, kuning, dan khusus untuk Lucy—dia mengeluarkan Yami juga. Sihir mereka mengenai Ai yang berdiri. Ai terlempar. Asap menyelimuti mereka bersamaan dengan hilangnya proyektor Natsu dengan rambut gelap dan Jellal. Erza terduduk karena kelelahan yang luar biasa. Lucy sudah tidak bisa lagi bergerak, walaupun sayap kedua penyihir itu masih bergerak. Mereka ingin melihat Ai yang terlempar.

Perlahan, Lucy mencoba menggerakan otot di punggungnya. Hanya otot dari punggungnya saja yang bisa bergerak. Sayapnya mulai mengepak dan dia terbang. Erza masih bisa bergerak. Walaupun mereka berdua di hadiahkan kekuatan sihir _endless_, tapi Lucy menggunakan sihir _Yami_. Erza melesat ke tempat Lucy, membantunya terbang. Mereka segera mengecek Ai. Ai terbaring dengan matanya menutup. Goresan-goresan terlihat di pipinya.

"AI!" Mereka betul-betul tidak habis pikir. Ai sekarang terbaring dengan matanya tertutup.

* * *

_*) Yang mau gambar contoh sayap Lucy PM ya :)_

_Pasti kalian bertanya-tanya, 'KENAPA DIKIT BANGET?'_

_Maaf m_ _m _

_Saya sudah selesai bikin chapter terakhir, tinggal di update. Tapi minna-san mau akhirnya fokus banget ke Nalu, atau tetep Nalu tapi ada Graylu nya? Review ya :]_


	6. Roku : Voice

_CHAPTER TERAKHIR DARI STRONG._

_myst peringatkan, ini berakhir **angst dan sad ending.** _

_**Segala OOC-ness, gaje, abal, dan segala warningnya sudah di peringatkan di chapter-chapter sebelumnya.**_

_****Waktunya balas komen ;)_

_**sykisan **: GOMENASAIII~~~ *nunduk sujud-sujud* Aku sibuk banget nih beberapa bulan belakang ini, tapi ini bukan alasan juga sih yah~ Ini dia chapter terakhir :)  
_

_**Lily Orion Black **: Makasiih! *Peyuk-peyuk #alay /plak* Makasih banget udah review~ Reviewnya saja sudah membuat saya tersenyum loh (:  
_

_**alena : **Oke, makasih udah komen ;) Ini 1000 words setiap chapter~ Emang dari dulu aku komitmennya gitu XD Kecuali chapter tiga yang 2000 words XD (:  
_

_**Hinagiku Zeelmart **: MAAF X( karena suata alasan jadi aku buat NaLu di cerita ini.  
_

_**Oke deh, minna-san! Terima kasih udah stuck ama cerita Strong selama berbulan-bulan! Semoga jangan kecewa ya! Endingnya memang kurang sreg, tapi saya membuat cerita baru yang lebih menyentuh x)**  
_

_**Ok silahkan baca xx, myst29**_

* * *

_****_**Strong**

**Fairy Tail ©Hiro Mashima**

**Story © myst29**

"Ya ampun… maaf, Ai!" Seru Lucy keras. Lucy benar-benar panik. Bagaimana ini? Tiba-tiba, mata Ai terbuka.

"Bagus. Seperti itu," ucap Ai. Lucy tersentak. Erza kemudian mengelap peluhnya.

"Aku benar-benar lelah. Lucy, Ai, ayo kita istirahat," perintah Erza. Lucy mengangguk, rambut pirangnya bergoyang seiring angin pantai yang menyapu.

"_Hai~"_ kata Lucy. Ai mengangguk, mereka berdua kemudian beristirahat.

Paginya, penyihir berambut merah itu terbangun. Dia merasakan kekuatan sihirnya telah kembali. Dia juga tidak merasa kelelahan. Erza mengangkat bahu. Kekuatannya telah bertambah sebanyak ini. Tiba-tiba, ada seekor burung terbang ke arahnya. Dia mengelus burung itu, dan sadar ada surat terikat di kakinya.

_Erza, bagaimana kabarmu dengan Lucy? Kuharap kamu baik-baik saja. Kami, Fairy Tail tidak begitu baik. Natsu begitu ingin menemui Lucy tapi kami tidak buka mulut soal misi itu. Gray tambah parah. Dia menghilang entah kemana. Aku curiga dia malah mengikuti kalian. Sebentar lagi pasti Natsu akan mengejar kalian—aku yakin itu. Semoga kalian baik-baik saja._

_Mirajane._

Erza tersenyum. _Fairy Tail… keluarganya… _Tetapi kemudian, dia merasakan lemas di seluruh tubuhnya. Dia tidak mungkin bisa selamat. Dalam pertarungan ini, tidak mungkin dia akan selamat. Takdirnya sama seperti Lucy… Takdir yang ia pilih sendiri…

_Mirajane_

_Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa. Maksudku… kami baik-baik saja. Kemungkinan aku tidak akan kembali. Lucy juga. Jangan coba-coba mengejar kami. Terima kasih untuk segalanya. Lucy pasti juga berharap begitu._

_Erza._

Erza merasakan ada seseorang yang memperhatikannya. Ia menoleh, dan Ai sedang duduk dan menatap ke arahnya. Erza mengedipkan matanya bingung. kenapa Ai menatapnya?

"Kau punya masa lalu yang cukup pahit… kau sama dan berbeda denganku…," ucap Ai. "Terima kasih telah menyelamatkan dunia_ku_,"

"Kita belum bertarung, Ai. Jangan gegabah."

"Aku tidak akan bertarung. Kalianlah yang akan bertarung," ucap Ai serius. "Kekuatan sihirku tidak bisa untuk melukai orang yang kuanggap _musuhku _di sini. Aku pernah melakukannya dan _dia _menghukumku. Tidak bisa. Itu terlarang," jelas Ai.

"Apa? Jadi hanya aku dan Lucy yang bertarung?" Erza memperjelas. Ai mengangguk. Erza menghela napas berat.

"Lebih buruk dari kematian… ya? Aku siap menerimanya," kata Erza. Ai memperhatikan rambut Erza yang berwarna merah di tiup angin. Ai menutup matanya.

**STRONG**

Lucy berteriak. Daire sangatlah kuat. Dia telah meluncurkan beberapa serangan sekaligus pada Lucy. Hati Lucy menciut. Dia mengerling ke arah Erza yang juga tampak kehabisan napas melawan orang-orang Daire.

"Lucy! Kau tidak apa-apa? Sial—oh! _HEAL!_" Jerit Erza, dan sinar keemasan mengelilingi Lucy. Dalam sekejap, luka-luka Lucy berasap dan dia sembuh. Staminanya juga kembali seperti semula. Erza bisa mengobati dirinya sendiri, tapi dia tidak bisa mengobati _stamina _milik dia sendiri. Dia bisa mengembalikan stamina orang lain, tapi bukan stamina milik dia. Lucy terbang, dan dia terus menyerang Daire dari segala arah.

"Kau kuat, _gadis kecil_. Kenapa kau begitu semangat ingin menyerangku, hm?" Tanya Daire dengan suara yang berat. Dia menyentuh rambutnya yang mulai beruban. Lucy menyerang dari segala arah, tetapi tetap saja tidak ada satupun yang mengenai Daire. Dinding tidak terlihat, _seperti Ai_.

"Ini—" ucap Lucy terbata-bata. Cahaya hijau keluar dari telapak tangannya. "DEMI DRAGON SLAYER!" Serunya. Cahaya hijau itu melesat dengan kecepatan mengagumkan hingga menabrak dinding tidak terlihat dan menghancurkannya. Iris mata Daire melebar tidak percaya.

"Kau—" katanya dengan nada geram. "Kau kuat! Tidak ku sangka ada orang yang bisa menghancurkan dinding_ku_. Ayo kita bertarung dengan serius." Daire tertawa maniak. Erza sibuk menghancurkan sekelilingnya. Conan, salah satu member dari _Kura _begitu pintar dan cepat.

"Sial," geram Erza. "Aku harus lebih pintar darinya. Tapi bagaimana? Kalau aku terus begini, aku tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Conan. Bagaimana?" bisiknya. Atau lebih tepat desisnya. Erza mengepakkan sayapnya. "_Kanso: ANGEL!_" Erza berubah. Armornya menjadi _dress _putih polos tapi telrihat kuat. Dia memakai atas atau kaus putih dengan garis merah—seperti rambutnya. Dia memakai rok yang di garisi merah. Sayapnya berwarna putih bersih. Pedangnya menjadi seperti pedang anggar yang tipis bergaris merah juga.

"SERANGG!" Serunya, kemudian melesat ke arah Conan. Conan menyeringai.

"_Brain : CRACK!_" Balasnya, dan dari arah kepalanya, ada puluhan angka menyerang Erza. Erza menghunuskan pedangnya ke arah angka itu. Memang tepat sasaran, tapi angka itu tidak hancur. Malah berpencar.

"Sial. HIAHH!" Erza terbang ke arah Conan dengan kecepatan 0.00001 per detik. Conan tidak menyadarinya ketika Erza menusuk Conan dengan pedangnya. Iris mata Conan melebar dan dia memegang pedang Erza yang melewati dadanya. Darah menyembur.

"Kau belum juga mati." Desis Erza. Conan terbatuk. Darah keluar dari mulutnya. Conan adalah pemuda tinggi dengan rambut pirang. Matanya berwarna cokelat dan dia adalah orang yang tampan bisa di bilang. Sayang sekali dia harus berakhir seperti ini.

"_ANGEL: SCARLET!_" Teriak Erza. Cahaya merah menyinari pedang Erza. Bukannya menghancur leburkan Conan, tapi pedang itu menyembuhkan luka Conan. Erza mencabut pedangnya.

"Tapi… kenapa?" bisik Conan.

"Aku akan menghapus memorimu. Sihir _Scarlet_, yang sama dengan warna rambutku, bukan untuk membunuh," ucap Erza. "Seperti nama belakangku. _Scarlet_."

"Hee… Erza Scarlet… Terima kasih. Tapi aku sebentar lagi akan mati. Aku menggunakan ilmuku untuk Daire-sama, yang mengambil nyawaku. Kau… menarik," Conan menyeringai, menatap mata Erza. Dari matanya, cahaya menembus perut Erza yang membuat darah menyembur dari perut Erza. "Tapi Daire-sama berharga bagiku… aku… paling tidak…" Daire tidak bicara lagi. Erza menyipitkan matanya menahan kesakitan. Tapi cahaya mengelilingi lukanya, menyembuhkannya. Sedangkan Lucy, dia benar-benar dalam kondisi kritis. Daire mengambil tiga perempat kekuatan sihirnya yang bagi manusia biasa 100 kali lipat lebih banyak. Lucy kelelahan.

"Erkhh…," desah Lucy dengan napas terengah-engah. Sayapnya mengecil.

"Lucy!" Seru Erza, terbang ke arah Lucy. "Kau baik-baik saja? Ayo gunakan _itu _untuk menghancurkan dia! Lucy kau—"

"P-proyektor…," bisik Lucy pelan. "Ayo gunakan itu bersama Erza, kita bisa melakukannya," ucap Lucy lagi. Erza, matanya sudah mulai berair.

"_Hell's Illusion, Heaven's Inderiction to the shadow of moon!_" Seru Erza. Jellal langsung ada di sisi Erza. Erza menatap Jellal, mengelus pipinya.

"Jellal… ini adalah saat terakhirku… maafkan aku. Lucy, kau tetaplah di sini. _YAMI!" _Jerit Erza. Mata Lucy melebar.

"Tidak—Erza—Jangan!" Lucy menangis. Erza merasakan sesak di dadanya saat cahaya hitam keluar. Lucy mencoba melompat, dia mendorong Erza. Cahaya itu terputus. Erza jatuh bersama Lucy.

"ERZA! BODOH!" Lucy terisak. "Ini tugasku. Jellal mencintaimu. _Yami!_" Seru Lucy; dengan sihir yang masih sisa di tubuhnya. Daire hanya memperhatikan mereka. Cahaya hitam langsung menyerang Daire, membuat tubuh itu hancur. Tubuh Lucy yang terangkat langsung jatuh. Di saat yang bersamaan, Natsu—yang entah dari mana menangkapnya. Mata Lucy setengah tertutup, dia menatap wajah Natsu yang tidak begitu jelas.

"Natsu…," bisiknya, kemudian mata Lucy tertutup. Rambut merah muda Natsu terbang beberapa helai. Natsu memasang wajah horornya. Terlhat sirat kesakitan di matanya.

"TIDAK! Luce, jangan pergi! Lucy!" Teriak Natsu. Natsu memeluk tubuh Lucy, seiring tubuhnya hancur jadi pecahan debu.

_Natsu… Arigatou…_Erza dan Natsu bisa mendengar suara Lucy bergema. Natsu mengeluarkan air mata.

"LUCYYYY!" Jerit Natsu, dan dia menangis.

_Natsu… terima kasih telah mencerahkan hidupku… bahagialah… karena aku selalu bahagia kalau kau bahagia… aku menyayangimu, Natsu. Bukan—mencintaimu… untuk itulah, aku harus menjadi kuat. __**To be Strong.**_**" **Suara terakhir Lucy bergema. Natsu yang mendengarnya tidak mampu menahan air matanya. Inilah akhir Lucy Heartfilia dari Fairy Tail…

* * *

_Mari kita timpuk myst29 rame-rame..._

_Hehe, angst dan nggak kerasa banget feelingnya? Memang begitulah #plak_

_Kalau mengenai feeling, myst lagi buat multichapt judulnya **Falling Tears. **Ada juga cerita yang involve Nalu x Graylu juga~ Tapi belum tentu._

_Oh ya minna-san mau epilog dari cerita ini? Nggak ada yang mau? *ngarep*_

_Oke deh, makasih sudah baca (: _

_Komentar _harsh _tidak di terima :) Jangan Flame :)_

_Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya! Myst29 masih pemula!_

_myst29_


End file.
